User blog:DeadRaiser/Adding Mod Content?
Hey guys, this blog is more of a question and argument. The subject I am looking at is mods for existing games and whether or not they have a place on this site. Before I get into all of the details on this subject, let me address why I'm bringing this up. As most of you know, I have been a big modder of games for a while, working on stuff for Call of Duty: World at War's Nazi Zombies mode and Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis previously. None of the content I made was ever released due to never feeling satisfied with them. Now I am in a new modding scene, the Fallout 4 modding community and I have ideas of varying size and scale planned out, but I have one major issue: I don't have somewhere to give preliminary feedback on them. I would like to upload some of my mod content here so I can get a feel for some early feedback before I upload the concepts onto the Nexus. Now, as to why I think mod content is more than capable of being added to the site. Firstly, mod content is largely made up of new content for pre-existing games. This is where I see mods greatest strength and weakness is. While this means that the game itself is not of an author on this site's own creative mind, the content they are injecting into the game is. By developing new assets, stories, characters, and more into a pre-existing game, a mod author is not only expanding on an existing game's functionality and story, but they are also exploring new avenues for their own growth as game developers or mod authors (should they do this as a hobby and nothing more.) Mods still allow for entirely new ideas to be created and looked at, but just to be made within the context of another game that isn't their own. Note, I am not arguing for "everything be mod content." That would ruin the point of this website. Instead, I am looking that mod concepts and ideas be included on the site to expand the type of content and to show more attainable and tangible goal than a giant game concept. I am also not looking for "mods for game concepts" type of contents, so no "I'm gonna make a mod for 'name of game on site here.'" What I am looking for is completely original content made within the context of an actual pre-existing title. This is also a rather selfish way of me to get back onto the site with new projects because most of my actual game ideas have been put on ice to focus on college. This will provide an avenue to show my improvement in my development process and receive feedback, but on a much smaller scale. Anyways, those are my thoughts and I would love to hear feedback. DeadRaiser, signing out. DeadRaiser Message Me My Home Wiki 23:48,10/16/2017 Category:Blog posts